Supernatural outsiders
by Guestfiber660
Summary: Explanation in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

YO YO YO PEEPS, RIGHT NOW I AM HIGH ON ADRENALIN, AND SO AFTER WATCHING THE PARODY OF KATEY PERRY'S CALIFORNIA GURLS CALLED SUPERNATURAL MOBS I DECIDED TO MAKE A FANFIC WHERE THERE IS A MINECRAFT SERVER THAT TRAPS PEOPLE WHO JOIN IN IT, AND TWO FRIENDS BECOME TRAPPED IN THERE. THEY BECOME GOD KINGS, AND STRIKE BACK WITH MODS THAT WERE INSTALLED BY THE ORIGINAL SERVER OWNERS BUT WERE LOST, WHOOOOOO ADRENALIN, THIS HIGH DOESN'T COMPARE TO THE TIME I FIRST SHOT A GUN. AXIOS.

(Third person POV): Zach sat in his friend's room setting up to play minecraft with his bro Dylan, they logged onto their computers, and clicked on the icon for minecraft "Lets see what is new for the modded servers" Zach suggested, they scrolled down the list of the modded servers. Dylan then spoke up "Do you have the server called 'I don't know where I am'" Dylan asked, Zach looked at his computer screen, and identified the server name "Yes, and can we say Doctor who reference" Zach said, the two fist pounded each other "Nice, lets join" Dylan said. They clicked on the server ID, then a message displayed on their screen 'You're souls are mine' then the screen went black "Shit a crash" Zach said, he tried to restart his computer when suddenly there was a bright light, and the two were sent into a swirling white vortex.

(Zach's POV): I couldn't process what happened, my ears were ringing, my vision was foggy, and I had a killer headache, I touched my face, and felt that it was blocky, my body was made from pixels plus my hands had no fingers, Dylan laid on the ground clutching his gut looking like he was going to barf "Son of a b*&# " Dylan swore. I looked behind me, and saw a giant fort with skeletons patrolling the walls, one blew a war horn then a bunch of them started to shoot at Dylan, and I along with some other people "Dude get up" I said, Dylan quickly got to his blocky feet, and tried to run, the other people that ran were shot, or stabbed while Dylan helped me up into a tree "Classic move, we get the drop on them while they check for survivors" I said, the patrol of Skeletons walked under us, we jumped down onto two stragglers, and broke their heads off. Dylan got the skeleton's used diamond sword, I got a used bow, and sword from the one I killed, I traded the bow for Dylan's axe that he found lodged in a tree, then we went to find the rest of the skeleton patrol, we climbed back up into the trees to not be caught, the sun was still up for us to use it to our advantage the only problem was survival. When night fell hell broke loose, the two of us had to run from the mobs, we made makeshift grenades with gunpowder from creepers, and leaves to break up the groups of mobs then we were cornered by some zombies, I threw my axe at one of them while Dylan sniped them with his bow, I wielded both the axe, and sword trying to balance the combined weight of them while slashing through rotten flesh, and bone, then an Enderman appeared in front of me then started to choke me with his long arm, an arrow almost hit him before he teleported away allowing me to catch my breath, when he reappeared I sliced his chest, and a part of his face then my sword broke into shards, the Enderman picked me up, and brought me close to his face. His face was partially opened, I pushed my fist into the opened wound as the Enderman was teleporting, the amount of energy flowed up my arm causing serious amounts of pain to the both of us, we were fazing in, and out of the world, I pulled my fist out of the Enderman's skull earning me an eye of Ender, we were on top of a tower in the end the Enderdragon swooped down, and scratched my face with one of his talons.

(Dylan's POV): Zach was gone for a moment, then he returned alive but wounded, and there was more zombies, and skeletons moving in on us, I had ran out of arrows, and my sword had broke when I tried to sword fight a zombie pigman. There was no way out for us, then a person in full iron armor jumped from the top of the dirt mound that Zach, and I were trapped against, and started to fight off the undead pigs, the person then came over, and helped me pick up Zach. As we walked aimlessly for what seemed like hours I broke the silence "So thanks for the help" I said, our savior propped Zach against a tree then began to check Zach's scars "So who are you, what's your name" I asked, it didn't respond, it just started to set up a small wall around us, luckily we were in a plains biome which gave the mobs very few ways of gaining entrance, the knight then set up a fire in the middle with a spit over the crackling flame, the knight placed a couple pieces of steak on the metal rod then slowly turned the handle to evenly cook the meat. While the knight bandaged Zach up I munched on the steak, even though it was small the cooked steak was satisfying "Hey zombie Michael Jackson, sure I would like to dance the thriller" Zach mumbled in his sleep, the knight took of its helm revealing the face of a woman, she had short golden hair, light tanned skin, and emerald green eyes that shined in moonlight, then the sound of a war horn vibrated through the air, the female night climbed to the top of the wall, and there was a large army of zombies lead by a witch (Imagine the army of Urukai at the battle of helms deep. That is what it basically looks like). The she knight gave me a bow, and an arrow, the bow was enchanted with infinity, and fire aspect as well as knock back, thorns, and smiting "Just keep them back until the sun rises" the knight said, she then pulled out her own bow, and we began to launch arrows at the large army of the undead.

(Third person POV): The duo tried to hold back the charging army, 3 creepers tried to blow up a side of the wall, sending Dylan, and the she knight crashing to the ground, they had to use swords on the zombies, and dodge the arrows from skeletons that were being spawned in by the witch. Zach stirred in his sleep hearing the growls of undead forced something deep within him to awaken. Zach's eyes flew open, but they had changed, a large black scar went down the right side of his face, past his right shoulder to his entire arm, his left eye was replaced with an eye of ender, and his right eye was purple as an Enderman's eye, purple flames billowed around his fist, and left eye. He forced himself to his feet, Dylan, and the she knight stared at the new look of Zach, a flaming eye of ender appeared out of Zach's left eye, and began to zap the zombies, Zach pulled back his arm, and a purple orb formed in his hand that he then chucked at the horde, the orb exploded on impact sending corpses flying. A sword formed in Zach's right hand, and a shield formed in his left, by then the zombies were focusing more on him then Dylan, and the she knight, the floating eye of ender flew back into Zach's eye, causing its host's vision to change, he could see the space between the over world, and the end allowing him to move swiftly between both realms to attack large groups of zombies, the undead began to pile on top of Zach. Streams of purple lights shined through holes in the undead pile an explosion forced all of the zombies to fly outwards, and die on impact, the witch saw that the odds were against her, she then summoned more zombies, and skeletons while she ran, Zach phased in, and out of reality attacking the remaining undead, he reappeared on top of a hill while still in the end, time was moving slowly allowing Zach to target the witch in her foot, she then collapsed to the ground, then Zach appeared right in front of her. Zach placed his left hand on the witch's face "YOU WILL OBEY" his voice echoed, his form to the witch looked like that of a ghostly Steve with with the skin of an Enderman, the pealing flesh of a zombie, and a cloak billowing behind him even though there was no wind. Zach sent the witch off to spread fear, and spy for him, but when Zach returned to the camp he fell to the ground, and passed out from the new essence that shared his vessel.

Alright I should explain why my character has powers this early in the series, well I have a minecraft skin that is a Steve that was scarred by the Ender dragon, so that gave me the idea that he had the undead soul of an Enderman, then I got the idea of the wraiths in the upcoming game lord of the rings game shadow of Mordor where the main character has the undying soul of a wraith. Now I must point out that I own nothing in this series except me, Dylan, and the she knight who's name I will reveal in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this series is accepted by you guys because when ever I always plan too far ahead, and sometimes I end up spit balling these chapters. I have been playing a lot of Fallout new Vegas so that has me distracted because I am focusing more on the second phase of my dead space series, and my Fallout series, I got an idea while I used the embrace of the mantis king (From the gun runners arsenal DLC), and I thought why not have either Daniel, or the courier wield two of them, and a stealth boy making them like predator (Come on who doesn't think that predator is an epic, and honorable hunter ever). Sorry I should get into the new chapter in my minecraft series, and not discuss any more spoilers to my other series I own nothing except my character's name, the female knight, but I do not own my friend Dylan's name, that belongs to him. AXIOS.

(Zach's POV): My head pounded, and my right arm felt like it was burning, I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in a broken building, the place was crumbling piece by piece as if it was going to fall to come crashing down soon, I saw a bucket sitting on the other side of the room, using what ever strength I could muster I forced myself up, and walked. Step by step I my body ached, my thirst was the only thing motivating me to stay upright, I knelt down, closed my eyes, and took a hand full of water then slurped it down, I opened my eyes peering down into what ever was left in the bucket, my reflection in the water startled me, causing me to bolt backwards into a wall, then a tiny eye of Ender popped out of my leftt eye "Hello" it said in a high pitched voice, I yelped at the sight of the floating object. The tiny orb tried to get closer to me, I walked backwards with my hands at waist level signaling it to stay back "Look out" it squeaked, I lost my footing on a ledge then began to fall "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed, then the tiny eye appeared in front of my face "Hang on" it said, I felt weightless then I was surrounded by blackness, then I felt my body become solid again, I was standing upright out on the broken street shaking from the shock. I was hyperventilating by the amount of crazy going on, I felt some thing in my left eye, then the tiny eye appeared again "Hello" it chirped, I couldn't muster any words to respond, I was about to shit my blocky britches so I found a bench in a ruined park, and sat down to catch my breath, all the while the tiny eye floated around me doing tricks "Why am I like this" I asked, my little companion stopped playing around, and hovered in my hand "You're an Ender wraith now, a Steve who has melded with an Ender man" the little one chirped, it then slid up my arm, and sat down on my shoulder "What is your name" it asked.

"My name is Zach, what's yours" I asked, the tiny eye started to fidget on my left shoulder trying to figure out his name, he then popped, and gave up "I don't have a name" he responded, I became shocked that some thing like him didn't have a name "No name huh, well then since you just came into this world today, then that makes today your birthday" I said, the tiny eye jumped up, and cheered "Hooray happy birthday to me" he cheered, I plucked him out of the air "Since it is your birthday, you need a name. How about Nav" I said, (I wanted to pay tribute to Skyrim tale since it ended 5 days before I wrote this chapter), the tiny Nav jumped out of my hands, and started to dance on the ground "My name is Nav, I have a name, and it is Nav" he danced.

I heard footsteps coming towards us "Uh oh danger" Nav quivered, he then flew up into the trees, then my vision changed, I then knew that I was seeing what Nav was seeing, there were two people walking up the path, the two of them carried a weapon on their person, I recognized the face of one of them as Dylan, I waved to get their attention "There you are" Dylan said, he ran up to me then slapped me on the back. I coaxed Nav to come down from the tree, Dylan, and the woman that was with him were startled by my tiny floating companion, Nav hid behind my shoulder with only a little bit of him peeking above the joint to see what was going on "Who are they" Nav asked, I gently patted Nav to calm him down "Nav I would like for you to meet my friend Dylan. Don't worry he wont hurt you" I said, Nav cautiously hovered over my arm, then got closer to Dylan "Hi I am Dylan" Dylan said, Nav squeaked then retreated back into my head.

(Dylan's POV): We all sat down in the park, Zach was confused about what happened to him, when I asked him how he was able to fight off a horde of zombies by himself without help from any one, and all that other shit he done he responded with "I don't know", he simply sat in front of me munching on bread, and pork chops occasionally stopping for air, or something to drink "You sure are hungry" I commented, Zach slammed down an empty bucket of milk, and belched "I guess I metabolism has been increased" he said, I folded my arms "As compared to before, when we hung out you barely ate anything" I said, my friend swallowed a bite from an apple "Because when I was at school, or out I take my medication, and I guess it wore off, so any ways who is the chick" Zach said, he gestured over to Jessica (The female night) "Her name is Jessica, she is the one who patched you up so be more respectful" I said, Zach then held his hands up in defense "Hey man you know me better than that, if she is the one who helped me then I am in her debt" Zach chuckled, I slapped my hand to my face "You, and your French honor" I groaned. While Jessica, and I ate across from our 'Ender wraith' friend, Zach was playing around with his friend Nav under the trees "Your friend seems very compassionate" Jessica said, I washed down some bread with water to respond "Well Zach isn't very normal, most of the time he is weird, but he always has my back, it's like a bond we have, where as he would rather examine, and prod problems, and has a head full of wild theories, I like to stay in the moment" I said, Zach, and Nav came over to us "Hey check this out, hit it Nav" Zach said, the little floating Ender eye split into multiple copies around Zach in a cylinder form, Zach then cracked his knuckles, and began to the Beverly hills cop theme by pressing the eyes, he began to move as if he was dancing, when he hit the final note the copies vanished into original form "I was never able to keep a beat, this feels great" Zach said. I stood up, and brushed the crumbs of bread off of my body then helped pack up the supplies, Jessica took point while Zach took up the rear with Nav, as we walked through the ruins Zach had sent out multiple forms of Nav out to explore the area "What is this place" Zach said breaking the silence, Jessica stopped then turned to Zach "This server once thrived with players, building, fighting, hunting, mining, trading until one day the mobs that had always never bothered us attacked the cities driving any survivors into exile" Jessica said, Zach dropped his pack on the ground "But there has to be some survivors, I mean what about those who respawn when they die" Zach pondered.

"They were captured by the skeleton king, until they found a way to completely stopped players from respawning at the original spawn point, not even those who slept in beds respawned. But there were some who were gifted with undeath, these people were like you Zach, the powers of an Enderman, and the ability to respawn the same place the curse was placed on you" Jessica said, Zach looked at Nav whom was orbiting around Zach's head "But what happened to these people" Zach asked, it was my turn to answer "They were captured, and forced to serve the skeleton king as his hunters. This server was once filled with mods, players were able to create cars, aircraft, even cloning machines but after the mobs became too powerful, and took over the place, every one forgot how any thing that advanced worked. Basically they all hide in secret conclaves using what ever base minecraft skills they knew to survive, and all these whack jobs came up with the idea that one day two players who are trapped in the server would arise to bring them out of hiding, and bring back their old ways" I said, we continued to walk through the ruined city. Night began to fall, and the servants of the skeleton king began to spawn around us, Jessica, and I tried to use our weapons to hold them off but Zach did nothing, he shook himself out of a trance "This way there are some guns in there" Zach said, Jessica, and I were puzzled at what Zach said "There hasn't been any guns built in years bro" I called out, but Zach ran into a broken store, we had no choice but to follow, we slammed the door shut, and barricaded it "Alright where are these guns" Jessica asked, Zach pointed to the counter top but there was nothing on it "Zach you are losing your mind" I said, he blew me off then walked up to the counter, he began to bang on the counter, then a purple crack appeared on the counter top, Zach reached in, and pulled out two pistols, and ammo to go with it "Believe me now" Zach said, he tossed the ammo, and guns to Jessica, and I.

The mobs had broken through, and we were running low on ammo so Zach began to search for a way out "To the roof top" Zach said, we turned around, and followed Zach up the stair case just as the mobs began to pour in, Zach kept tossing extra ammo to us as we fought off the wave of mobs. On the roof there was nothing but a flat surface "GAH, man where is there just a big friendly button" I groaned, Zach then tossed a tiny object at me, I read the label on the side 'Big friendly button' I laughed "Ha ha big friendly button" I said, I armed it, then tossed it down the stairs, Zach was furiously pacing as the mobs drew back their attack "There should be a helicopter up here" Zach said, now I know he was losing it "There are no more helicopters they were destroyed, and forgotten" Jessica said, Zach kicked the ground "No there is one right here, how come you can't see it" Zach growled, he stamped his foot on the old helipad, and parts began to float into the center of the pad forming a helicopter. Zach stared at the creation with a look of shock plastered on his face "I didn't do that, I couldn't have done that" Zach stammered, the mobs began to surge again "Who cares lets go" I said, I got in the pilot's seat while Jessica placed the gear in the back, Zach stood there on the pad not moving, he stared at his two different hands, he was shaking in place, Jessica got out of the helicopter to get Zach on board.

(Jessica's POV): "Come on Zach we have to go now" I said, I tried pulling his arm but a purple aura swirled around him "I can't, what is happening to me" Zach whimpered, there was a hint of fear in his voice, the aura glowed brightly, and a pulse surged outwards, the shock wave shook the building, I could feel the supports begin to break "Zach we have to go now, this place isn't going to stay up any longer" I shouted, Zach continued to stand there staring at his hands, another pulse came out of Zach sending a couple of mobs flying off the edge of the building. I slapped Zach across the face to snap him back into reality, I pulled him into the helicopter, but we couldn't launch then I realized that the clamps were still latched to the landing gear of the helicopter, we couldn't get them loose, and the building was already starting to collapse Zach's eyes began to glow, and an explosion went off under the helicopter, detaching us from the pad as the building finally gave way. We were flying over the ocean by the time the moon was in the middle of the sky, I scooted over to Zach to check on him "You alright" I asked, Zach's face showed fear within it "What is happening to me, this is too much" Zach whimpered, I placed my hand on his left shoulder, and used my right hand to move his head to face me "I am here, you are alive, and so is Dylan, no matter what you did you managed to save us" I said, I tried my best to be reassure him but I wasn't a psychiatrist, I spent my entire life fighting "Look I have been waiting for some one like you to show up" I said, Zach just uttered a small chuckle "What's funny" I asked, Zach reached under his shirt, and pulled out a small pendant, it was decorated to jewels, a cross, and other things surrounding a banner "My family is filled with brave men, and women, I am suppose to be a descendant of the bravest of warriors, the ruthless of pirates, silent assassins, clever thieves, faithful saints, and yet I am crying like a child, some protector of France I am" Zach criticized. I looked even closer at his crest, I was blown away at the commendations, and runes that decorated the banner of his family, I placed the pendant back in its spot underneath Zach's shirt "You are not them Zach, their lives, their actions, even their deeds are not yours. Your family's history doesn't make you who you are, it just lays the foundation of whom you become, and below that scarred flesh of yours lays raw metal to be forged into a true hero of this world" I said, Zach sat on the edge of the open door looking over the ocean, wrecks of ocean liners, and cargo ships littered some parts of the ocean, Zach sat there, and said nothing, I went up to the cock pit of the helicopter, and sat next to Dylan "Jessica, if only you knew more" Zach whispered.

There is the second chapter, I wanted to make it long, but tried to include as much detail as I could. AXIOS.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of supernatural outsiders, I own nothing except my name, and Jessica, Dylan's name belongs to him. AXIOS.

(Dylan's POV): We were on foot through a jungle, our chopper had ran out of gas forcing us to ditch it, but Zach dismantled it into easy to carry pieces, but it was useless without gas to power it, while walking through the hot jungle Zach was eerily quiet. My bro would never be silent for this long without stating a fact, or being weird, it bugged me that he wasn't himself.

I was about to break the silence when Zach began to shake "What is it" I asked, Jessica, and I drew our bows, and scanned the tree tops "Our base, this way" Zach stammered, he then began to march off towards the south east like a Nazi. Zach then collapsed on the ground where there was an exposed cave entrance "Uh bro, that isn't our base" I pointed out, Jessica then approached Zach "No wait, he's seeing things we can't" Jessica said, I watched as Zach stretched his arms outward like Ezio before he takes the leap of faith, glowing orbs of energy formed in both of his hands, then blocks began to appear filling up the hole, and a small oak wood shack was built over a one block hole "Our base was a cave, then I just added a little creativity" Zach said.

Zach was gasping, and coughing hard like a cat choking on a fur ball, I stared at the tiny shack "Dude that is still not our base" I stated, Zach opened the wooden door, and in the center of the shack was a trap door leading down "Ladies first" Zach said, we all climbed down the ladder into an empty area with a wooden door to our left (if go down the ladder while not facing the ladder itself), Zach ran off pass the wooden door leaving us at the entrance. There was a long stone corridor, one part had a bedrock prison with a chest mine cart for what I think is to feed any prisoners, the Nether portal was there but not the End portal, there was a trap door to the farm, and the door leading to the base itself "See, it's the base" Zach shouted in pride, Jessica wasn't impressed by the two story base, but her mood would change once she saw what lays below the lobby.

(Zach's POV): I sat in a hammock I made, and was resting comfortably with a copy of war of the worlds, Dylan sat in a leather recliner with a bottle of milk, and a copy of a medical book, Jessica was pacing around the lounge thinking "So what next" she spoke up, I looked up from my book "What do you mean next" I asked, Jessica crossed her arms, and glared at me "There is a war going on out there, and you guys are just sitting here doing nothing" Jessica argued.

I bookmarked my page, and slammed the book shut "Look toots you may not have noticed but I can barely stay in control" I said, then Nav popped out of my head "Hello" Nav said in his high pitched voice, Dylan then chimed in "We can hide out here, there is a stockpile of food, and a place to sleep" Dylan said.

"Also there is no way mobs can get in, when I was fiddling with this place out there in the real world there was never a mob death because the place was never attacked, and I had it on normal" I interjected, but Jessica wasn't convinced, she grabbed the collar of my shirt, and slammed me against the wall "Look here, you two are the only people that can save us, I didn't sacrifice everyone I knew just to be turned down by a freak" Jessica growled, I tried to teleport behind her while Nav pulled on her hair. Jessica, and I then got into a stalemate pushing against each other with our teeth clenched "How are we to fight a war if there is no way to win it" I argued, Jessica shoved me to the ground "Whoa whoa whoa lets stop this. Jessica he has a point, we have no way of fighting back" Dylan said.

"We may not have a way now, but there is a place not too far where we can get the means to fight" Jessica said, I got off the floor, and dusted myself off "Even if we have weapons, how are the three of us going to fight a whole army" I asked, Jessica unrolled a map on the table, parts of it were marked with symbols of YouTubers such as Skydoesminecraft marked with a gold bar, or the Yogscast marked with their individual heads, there was even Venturiantale.

(Narration): So the trio, and Nav set out through the jungle, and across the plains on horse back, then into the desert where a temple laid buried in the dunes, the towers were peaking out of the sand along with the tip of the temple, which was open, the trio tied up their horses, and Zach used his powers to build a temporary stable, so far that was all what he knew how to use his powers. Jessica was the first to walk into the temple, she held a torch in her left hand, and a sword in her right hand, Dylan was scanning the area with his bow raised, Nav was flying around the temple shinning purple beams of light around the room. The floor was littered with skulls, and bones with bits, and pieces of armor resting over the remains of their previous owners "JEEPERS" Zach yelped, he then sprung up, and landed in Jessica's arms like Scooby, and Shaggy, Zach was still grasping Jessica with a grin on his face "You've got beautiful eyes" Zach said.

"Get off" Jessica said, she dropped Zach on the ground, the scarred teen landed with a thud on the sandstone floor, Nav was laughing hysterically, Dylan chuckled a little, and helped his friend up. Zach dusted himself off, Nav floated over to his companion "Whipped" the tiny eye squeaked, Zach huffed at the snarky remark, Nav nuzzled himself under Zach's chin, this broke Zach's anger, he had a weakness for cute organisms. Dylan was brushing off the walls searching for something while Jessica popped the cork on the treasure room, the stench of old artifacts wafted into the chamber, Jessica tried to swipe away the stench but Zach inhaled the scent with delight like a child smelling their grandmother's freshly baked cookies.

Jessica stared at Zach who was practically drooling over the smell "Um Minecraftia to Zach, the hell is wrong with you" Jessica asked, Zach snapped out of his trance, and tried to look cool "Um (Ahem), the smell reminds me when my dad, and I went antique hunting" Zach said, Jessica groaned, and swayed her head in her left hand "Great, not only is our only hope not want to start a war, but he is a garbage diver" Jessica complained, Zach snapped back at the remark "That's rude, my dad, and I made a living as pickers, so if you will, I have artifacts to find" Zach said, with that he jumped down the hole. There was a thud, then the sound of a pick against a pressure plate, Zach was digging through the chests, inside there was tones of loot "Hey guys get down here you won't believe this, there is awesome gear, HOLY SHIT IS THAT A SUIT OF POWER ARMOR NEXT TO A MECH BUILDER" Zach screamed

"Well I have some rope, we might as well start climbing down" Jessica said, Dylan then revealed a passage way hidden within the wall "Or we could use that" Jessica said, Dylan gestured for Jessica to go first. The wall in the vault opened allowing Dylan, and Jessica to enter the large vault, Zach was in the back of the vault caressing, and drooling over a suit of power armor like it was a woman, Jessica was in awe at the sight of all the old world artifacts, Dylan walked over to Zach "Hey man stop being all nerdy" Dylan said, he was about to pull Zach up when he was stopped "You might not want to touch me in any way right now dude" Zach said, Dylan stared at his excited friend before realizing what was wrong with him "What's up, Oh Notch he's got an erection" Jessica groaned.

"Hey it's not my fault this stuff is totally epic" Zach argued, Dylan leaned against an obelisk while Jessica, and Zach argued, Dylan began to hear a buzzing sound in his ears, and Nav flying off without Zach, Dylan chased after the flying eye.

"I mean seriously an erection, in Minecraft" Jessica yelled, to Zach it was surprising that Minecraft could give him an erection at all "Hey it's not me, it's all this stuff, that, and the fact that my adrenal glands need to be checked" Zach countered, there was a loud bang, and Dylan flew through the air, and landed on the floor, Zach, and Jessica ran over to aid their friend, Nav was shivering in the air "Jess handle Nav, I've got my bro" Zach said, he began to examine his friend, Dylan's pulse was slowing down, and was barley breathing, Zach began compressions "Jess I need a defib there should be one in a chest" Zach said.

"How do you there is a defib here" Jessica asked, "I found a manifest on a computer, Nav find that defib or Dylan is going to die" Zach ordered.

Zach was trying his best to keep his friend alive, Jessica ran over with a defib, and handed it to Zach, he then ripped off Dylan's shirt, and charged the machine "CLEAR" Zach shouted, he tried to jumpstart Dylan's heart, the first charge didn't work, but Zach kept trying. Minutes had passed, and Zach was about to give up, the battery on the defib was about to die, Zach placed the defib to one side accepting defeat, he checked Dylan's heart one last time, nothing, then the sound Zach had been waiting for, he could hear his friend's heart beating.


End file.
